Incursion into Incursean Territory
High above the Incursean Capital Planet “I don’t like this…” said Kyzan, watching the patrol-ships flying over the planet. “Don’t worry, we are officially registered as a Merchant vessel.” Said Jim. “Yeah, but if they decide to stop and search us, we’re boned.” She said. Eigreg walked towards the windscreen and looked out. “Are we there yet?” He asked. Shortly before the back of Kyzans fist made contact with his face. “Ow…” he quietly moaned as she retracted her hand. “Trust me, I learned not to do that the hard way.” Said Jim. Kyzan brought her Ultimatrix up and twisted the dial and selected her Incursean form and pressed it down. She then transformed. “Come on everyone, into Civie gear.” She said. Jim put his finger to his head and slowly shrank to the size of a normal human. He pulled the large Plumber armour off to reveal a yellow and blue uniform with a red belt that had a black X on the buckle. “God this is nostalgic.” He said. “Never thought I would wear the old suit on Plumber Business.” “Wow… How did you do that?” asked Eigreg. “I didn’t know Humans could do that…” he said looking at Kyzan. “They can’t.” replied Imolnere. Now without his armour. “Wow… Mechamorph in the buff.” Said Eigreg. “That’s how they most look.” Said Erekob walking into the cockpit, he had a white shirt on, with a brown jacket and red trousers. He also had an eyepatch on. “Yeah, and I can think of a few things that you look like…” snickered Eigreg. “Shut up…” replied Erekob. The ship landed on the planet without much trouble and everyone got out and started to unload boxes, they were approached by the dock foreman. “Yo, what’s in the crates?” asked Foreman. Kyzan approached him and stuffed a credit chit in the top of his shirt. “Well this all seems to be in order.” She then put another Credit chit in his shirt. “That’s an advance on what you’ll get when we get back and see the ship in one piece.” She said. the Foreman walked away and the team finished unloading the crates and walked out, heading for the crime scene. Kyzan called everyone into a huddle. “Alright, Erekob, you and me are going to check out the Tetramands escape route, Robert, you take Eigreg and check out the building they levelled first. See if there’s anything that might indicate why they burst out into the open, maybe they were trying to steal something and tried to salvage the mission by taking it to the streets. Imolnere, get into the Incursean Battlenet, see what their investigations have turned up.” They broke and went their separate ways. **** Kyzan and Erekob were on the bridge where they had last seen the Tetramands. Looking around, nobody was about. Kyzan nodded to Erekob, who put a breathing apparatus in his mouth, before the pair of them jumped into the water. Looking down, they saw a team of Incurseans who were also investigating. They looked at each other, before Kyzan pressed the button on her chest and transformed into her Necrofriggian form. Turning intangible, she darted downwards, freezing the team. She then lowered herself down to the floor and looking at several footprints. “They are almost completely degraded…” she said. Erekob took a round device from a pouch on his belt and it scanned the footprints before creating a miniature 3D model above it. they both looked at it. “Well, they were obviously going this way…” she said pointing off in the direction foot the footprints. They began to follow the footprints. **** Jim and Eigreg had taken care of the soldiers guarding the burnt building wreckage as efficiently as Kyzan and Erekob. “So, what’re we looking for?” asked Eigreg. Jim looked at a pile of gathered evidence and looked at something that made everything all clear. “Well… that’s something…” Jim said. Taking his communicator out. “Imolnere, you reading me?” he asked. “Yes, and I have found something out from the Incursean Battlenet, the Tetramands are-“ “I know.” Jim butted in. “Warn Kyzan and get back to the ship.” “I tried, but I am unable to raise her. I believe she is underwater.” said Imolnere. “Alright, we’ll follow her in the Bug, she’s Amphibious.” He said. he then looked at the laid out the Incursean guards “Before you get off the Battle-net, try and can you put the Alarms into a Diagnostic mode, that should buy us some time before the bells and whistles start going off.” **** Kyzan and Erekob swam through the ocean, the others unable to raise them on the communicators. Eventually they came to a trench and the footsteps stopped. “Either they began to swim from here…” Kyzan peered over the edge. “Or…” “Magister, maybe we should call the others before proceeding further.” Said Erekob. “Recruit, if you are going to become a Magister, you need to know when to call in support, and when to take the initiative.” She said. Without warning, a Tetramand landed atop of her and slammed her into the ground. Erekob stood dumbstruck for a second. A Second Tetramand landed atop of him, he turned over and began punching the Tetramands stomach at super-sonic speeds, he then shook both of his hands as punching it hurt quite a bit. Kyzan kicked the Tetramand off of her before transforming back into her normal form, she drew a laser pistol before blasting him in the face with it, sending him back a bit, as the bubbles rose up, she saw that half of his face was gone. “A Robot?” asked Erekob, wriggling out of the Tetramands grip. “Apparently so.” Replied Kyzan. “But this is my turf.” Growling, suddenly her armour burst open as she transformed into a giant Squid. Grappeling the two Tetramands with her Tentacles, she smashed them into the Sea Floor. “Wait, wasn’t there 3?” asked Erekob. Just as he finished, a ship shot past them. Erekob quickly pulled out a gun before shooting the ship, slapping a Tracking Device on the ship. “Who wants to bet that the 3rd one was in there?” asked Kyzan. She transformed back into her humanoid form… unfortunately, she had burst her armour during the transformation, leaving her in her in her naked. She stared at Erekob, covering herself “Look away before I rip your eyes out and shove them them down your pants, so you can watch me kick the crap out of you.” Erekob turned around, just in time to see Starbug land near them. Kyzan and Erekob swam to the Airlock and entered the ship, being met by Imolnere, Eigreg and Jim. “Honey…” Jim said looking at her. “Yes?” she asked. “You’re naked.” He said. “Oh yes.” She replied. “Imolnere, get out there and pick up the remains of those Tetramands, Eigreg, Erekob, get us back into Plumber Space. Thanks, for a first mission, I think this went pretty well.” Eigreg put his hand up. “Yes?” she rubbed her head. “Shouldn’t we go after that ship?” he asked. “We put a tracking device on it. He’ll lead us back to his base.” Said Erekob. “Exactly.” She stretched. “Right, Magister Bexley.” She looked at Jim. “Remove your trousers and report to my quarters in 10 seconds time.” She said walking towards their quarters. Jim looked at the others before shrugging and following her. Epilogue Erekob and Eigreg sat in the cockpit of Starbug. “What do you think Magister Kyzan meant when she told Jim to drop his trousers and report to her quarters?” “I believe the human playwrite Shakespeare called it “The Beast with Two Backs.” Replied Erekob. Eigreg looked at the console and smiled. “I could get the security feed for their room?” he said. “Do what you want, just so long as I don’t have to see it.” replied Erekob. Pressing a few buttons a small screen next to Eigreg lit up. “Oh that’s nasty…” “''YEAH, TAKE IT ALL!!!” yelled the voice of Kyzan, lots of grunting noises and a strange blipping sound could be heard as well. Erekob sighed and just watched the empty blackness of space fly by. “Come take a look, this is great.” Said Eigreg. Erekob merely focused on piloting the ship. “''Slow down, you know I can’t keep up with you.” Said the voice of Jim. A lot of grunting could be heard. Erekob had a sneak peak over at the console. “What?” he asked as he saw Kyzan and Jim sitting on the floor in their underwear playing Pong on an old Atari 2600. “So…” “What?” asked Eigreg. “You think I would sit here and watch them doing it?” he asked. “Do I really come across as that kind of guy?” “I… I apologize.” Replied Erekob. “''Take it all, I WIN!!!” Yelled Kyzan. “Wow… Jim really sucks at Pong.” Replied Eigreg. “''Alright, that means it’s your turn.” Said Kyzan. “''Now, the safety word is banana.” She said. “''I love you.” Replied Jim, a loud smack could be heard as Erekob and Eigreg’s faces turned to mute horror as they began to do something unspeakable. “OH GODS TURN IT OFF!!!” yelled Erekob. “I’M TRYING!!! IT WON’T TURN OFF!!!” yelled Eigreg jabbing every button on the console. they both stared at the screen. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” they screamed in Unison. Category:Operation: Flushout Category:Episodes